


Wingwomen

by welovewebseries (unacaritafeliz)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, also they're both biromantic messes, i tried to give M + J distinct personalities, questionable ghost physics, who care a lot about R + H
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/welovewebseries
Summary: "Like? We're bros, bro," says Ransom. "You're my brother."Jenny's face drops into her hands so fast it would be comical if anyone but Mandy could actually see her. Mandy gasps and immediately stops vibrating beside her, dropping Jenny's arm. Jenny can't believe it. There are many words she'd used to describe the way Ransom and Holster act around each other, but those words sounded less like 'brothers' and more like 'hella freaking gay'.Ransom was lucky that he was so pretty because sometimes he just was really fucking dumb.[Graduation's around the corner and Ransom and Holster still haven't gotten together, so Mandy and Jenny are taking things into their own dead hands].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Ngozi's heartbreaking [Wingman AU](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com/post/81732310357). Fic inspired by /that/ scene in 3.16 Help Wanted.
> 
>  
> 
> Ghost Physics 101: Jenny and Mandy can hear and feel each other (and presumably other ghosts) with no problems, but they have to focus their energy to be able to hear or feel someone alive. They usually only expend this energy for Very Important Purposes such as touching Ransom's butt.

"Jenny!" yells Mandy. "Get your dead ghost ass out here right now!"

Jenny groans, lazily stretching herself out on Ransom's bed where she's been resting. She doesn't want to move. She's a simple ghost, and a good girlfriend, and she doesn't ask for much; she'd just like to be able to sometimes relax undisturbed in the comfortable bed of a hot hockey bro who lives in the Haus she's doomed to haunt for the rest of eternity.

Like, the bed still smelled like him and really, this was the least creepy way she could act on her crush on Justin Oluransi so...

"Jenny!" Mandy shrieks again.

"Oh my god, chill!" Jenny yells back. She frowns at her word choice. She's clearly been spending too much time stalking the Adonis that is Derek Nurse and her vocabulary is suffering for it. "I'm coming!"

She allows herself to sink through Ransom's bed, Holster's bed and the various Haus floors so that she's in the living(-and-dead) room. She glances aroun, trying out to work out why Mandy was screaming for her. There's nothing too unusual; Lardo, Dex and Bitty are interviewing for the team manager position again. The current girl sitting in front of them, a short black girl with a ribbon in her hair and a fox on her shirt, is much cuter than most of the other applicants but, strangely enough, no one really seems to be paying any attention to her.

Jenny shuts her eyes and focuses her energy so that she can hear the living inhabitants of the Haus. It's only then that she realises that Ransom and Holster are yelling at each other; louder and more aggressively than she's ever heard them speak to each other before.

"Fine Holtzy!" Ransom yells. "Yeah I'm freaking out okay but like, fuck medicine or whatever..."

Jenny exhales slowly. Boys yelling were usually an instant-turn off for her but Ransom could make it work. Then again, Ransom could make pretty much anything work. She spots Mandy leaning against the doorway and floats over to her.

"What's going on?" Jenny whispers. She knows no one but Mandy can hear her, but whispering is a habit that neither Haus ghost has ever been able to break.

"It's happening!' Mandy whispers back, practically vibrating with excitement. "Like, this is the conclusion to all those insipid arguments they've been having for the past few weeks! I think Ransom's finally about to confess how he feels about Holster!"

Mandy's voice is at an impossibly high pitch because she's so excited. Jenny can't help but grin at her girlfriend. She's excited too. They've been sharing the attic with Ransom and Holster for nearly three years and she's pretty sure they've been in love with each other the entire time. They are, however, incredibly oblivious and frustrating; she still wasn't completely sure they even realised their own feelings, let alone each other's, despite it being obvious to anyone dead or alive, but this argument was looking promising.

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with my best friend in Boston for another year?" Ransom asks. He's not yelling anymore; despite still being loud, his voice is soft and affectionate and still unbelievably attractive. It's a voice Jenny's only ever heard him use on Holster.

"Dude, I guess when you put it that way," says Holster. His usually booming voice has also gone soft, a level of affectionate he only reaches for Ransom.

Mandy latches onto Jenny's arm and shakes it back and forth, giggling uncontrollably. Jenny laughs as she covers one of Mandy's hands with her own. She can't believe it! It was finally happening; after three years of dancing around each other, Ransom and Holster were finally going to get their shit together!

"Like? We're bros, bro," says Ransom. "You're my brother."

Jenny's face drops into her hands so fast it would be comical if anyone but Mandy could actually see her. Mandy gasps and immediately stops vibrating beside her, dropping Jenny's arm. Jenny can't believe it. There are many words she'd used to describe the way Ransom and Holster act around each other, but those words sounded less like 'brothers' and more like 'hella freaking gay'.

Ransom was lucky that he was so pretty because sometimes he just was really fucking dumb.

"Dude!" Holster replies. He's actually sniffling, apparently blown away with emotion about Ransom's less-than-adequate proclamation.

"Ransom and Holster!" Ransom continues. "Holster and Ransom!"

Jenny groans. She really hadn't thought it could get any worse but here was Ransom, making it worse. She slides her hands up her face and into her hair so that she can see her roommates. The two have pulled each other into what she's sure they're going to call a "bro-hug" despite it being exactly the same as literally every other hug she's seen in both her life and her after-life.

"Is... Is he crying?" Mandy breathes, her hands clutching at her mouth.

Jenny looks at Ransom's face and, sure enough, there are actual legitimate tears rolling down his cheeks. Holster looks like might start crying any moment now and... Jenny's done. She is so beyond done with both of them. They're so useless! She looks at Mandy, and then looks straight upward and ascends straight through the roof and into the attic, wishing she could just continue floating up and away until she was free from this Earth and from Ransom and Holster's nonsense.

Mandy appears through the floor and gently moves toward her.

"Jenny..." starts Mandy, softly.

"What the fuck?" Jenny screams. "What the actual fuck just happened, Mandy? They're so useless!"

She collapses angrily on Holster's bed, scowling at the underside of Ransom's bunk above her. She hasn't gotten this worked up about anything in a long time, never hated being stuck on Earth as much as she does right now.. Mandy quietly floats over to lay beside her, gently wrapping her arms around Jenny's arm.

"Jenny, we have to help them," says Mandy, softly.

Jenny snorts.

"I think they're beyond help," she says.

"Come on, Jen," says Mandy, gently stroking her arm. "They're our friends and they're going to be leaving us soon. And they need us. We have to at least try to help them."

It's a terrible idea, and honestly Jenny would rather not waste her afterlife trying to deal with the lost cause that is Ransom and Holster. But Mandy is giving her puppy dog eyes and Jenny is, as always, unable to resist.

"Okay, fine," Jenny concedes. "We can try to help them."

Mandy giggles, high pitched and excited, before pressing her lips against Jenny's arm.

"Thank you, Jenny," says Mandy. "This is going to be so great!"

"Don't get so excited, Mandy," Jenny grumbles. "We may not even be able to get them together. Some people are just determined not to notice what is right there in front of them."

"I'm sure we can do it!" Mandy says, her voice bright. "You and I will be amazing Wing-women! Oh my gosh, we'll be _wing_ -women! Like, it's a pun! Because we're dead!"

Jenny rolls her eyes but she tangles her fingers together with Mandy's. She can't quite understand how Mandy can be so upbeat and excited and dorky all the time, but she wouldn't have her girlfriend any other way.

"You do know that we're ghosts, not angels, right Mandy?" says Jenny. "Just because we're dead doesn't mean we have wings."

"Then we'll earn our wings by helping Ransom and Holster!" Mandy says. "It'll be like, our good dead or whatever! It's is going to be so much fun, Jenny!"

Jenny laughs as she presses a kiss against Mandy cheek. This was going to be annoying and frustrating as hell but sure, maybe she and Mandy could also make it fun.


End file.
